Hiei's Sunburn
by hieiluver213
Summary: hiei gets a sunburn and he cant take it! how logn will it last! and why did he have to get one? non yoai! dont even think about it!
1. Introduction

Hiei was sitting in his tree waititng for Kurama to get out of school. The day had been long and he needed to talk with Kurama about something that had been on his mind a while. Hiei had never had a chance to tell Kurama privately and they hadn't seen each other in a few weeks.

So with a few hours left of Kurama's school Hiei pulled himself into his tree and layed down. Some branches were scratching his back so he took off his cloak and put it behind him. He then put his hands over his chest.

Some branches of the tree were covering his face and others were letting the sun beat down on him. Without a care in the world except the question he had to ask Kurama, Hiei drifted to sleep.

Hiei awoke to the sound of his named being called from below. He sat up and all his muscles ached. He looked down only to find Kurama under his tree looking up at him.

Hiei took his cloak from under him and was about to put it on but it hurt to move.

He shrugged it off thinking nothing was wrong and he jumped down from the tree cloak in hand. As soon as he landed Kurama couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hiei asked glaring at Kurama.

"Hiei you are all red," Kurama said.

Kurama bit his thumb to stop from laughing.

"Hn," Hiei muttered.

"Don't your shoulders hurt?" Kurama asked.

Now that he mentioned it he did notice they hurt a little bit more than usual. He looked down to fine his shoulders and arms a piercing redish pink.


	2. Death To You

It burnt and made him wince every time he touched it.

Hiei ignored it best he could and walked to Kurama's house with Kurama laughing the whole way. Kurama let him in and told him to go into his room. Hiei walked up stairs and into Kurama's room. It was the only room Hiei liked anyway.

Hiei threw his cloak down on the floor and looked at his arms. He then went to the windowsill to wait for Kurama. Kurama came in a second later with a bottle of green stuff in his hands.

"I asked my mom if we had anything for sunburns and she gave me this," Kurama said gesturing to the green stuff.

"What did I do to the sun?" Hiei asked.

"Sunburns happen to humans all the time. It's nothing big," Kurama explained.

"Hn, but I'm a demon,"

"I know you are. I'm not stupid Hiei, now come here,"

Hiei reluctantly got down from his windowsill and walked over to Kurama. Kurama squirted some of the green stuff in his hands and rubbed it on Hiei's arms. Hiei felt like he was getting a bath and felt totally helpless. The green stuff did nothing from his point of you except make him look greener.

"Shuichi your friends are here," Kurama's mother yelled from downstairs.

"Tell them they can come up," Kurama yelled down.

Yusuke and Kuwabara came running up the stairs and walked into Kurama's room.

"Hey Kurama, Hiei. Whatcha up to?" Yusuke asked.

He walked by and slapped Hiei in the shoulder. Hiei yelled in pain and held his arm only making it worse. Yusuke continued to the windowsill and leaned against it.

"Yusuke," Kurama scolded.

"What?" Yusuke turned around to see Hiei folding his arm which was red. In fact his whole upper half was red.

"He got a sunburn!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Shrimpy got a sunburn?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei had kind of gotten over the smack Yusuke had given him and stood up. He walked over to Kuwabara.

"I suggest you close your mouth before I close it for you, you orange headed buffoon," Hiei said.


	3. Frustration

"I suggest you close your mouth before I close it for you, you orange headed buffoon," Hiei said.

"Who you calling buffoon short stuff?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei glared at Kuwabara and Kuwabara did the worse possible thing, smacked him in the arm. Hiei winced but didn't move.

"Crap, I thought that would work too," Kuwabara said.

Hiei reached to his side to draw his katana but Kurama stopped him.

"Hiei don't you dare. I don't need blood all over my room," Kurama said.

Hiei put his hand by his side, "Fine for your sake." \

"Shuichi honey you have another visitor," Kurama's mother yelled from downstairs.

Kurama opened the door to find Yukina in the hallway.

"Hello Kurama, hope I'm not interrupting anything important," Yukina said with her innocent smile on her face.

"Yukina my love!" Kuwabara yelled.

He pushed past Hiei and ran to Yukina. Hiei got very mad and walked back over to his windowsill. Yusuke watched him walk past and sit on the windowsill he was leaning on.

"Wonder what she'll think of you with a sunburn," Yusuke whispered.

"Hn," Hiei muttered.

"Hi Yusuke," Yukina said giving him a wave, "Hi Hiei."

Yusuke said hi and Hiei nodded. Yukina finally noticed the sunburn as Hiei was looking out the window.

"Hiei, why is your skin all red?" she asked.

"He got a sunburn Yukina! Isn't it hilarious?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Yukina didn't answer but looked worriedly in Hiei's direction. Hiei got up and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kurama asked.

"Out," Hiei replied.

"Will you be back?" he asked again.

Hiei shrugged and walked out and downstairs.

"Goodbye Hiei it was nice seeing you again," Kurama's mom said.

Hiei nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him. The sun beating down on his shoulders made them hurt but he didn't care. He walked around giving glares at people who dared to look his way.

At dusk Koenma asked to speak to him.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

You can only imagine how Koenma will act.

Muahahahahahaha….okay done now.


	4. Koenma\'s reaction

Okay here's where I left off…and I sorta like it…lol enjoy anyway! And thanks to all my reviewers! I've never had so many!

"Goodbye Hiei it was nice seeing you again," Kurama's mom said.

Hiei nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him. The sun beating down on his shoulders made them hurt but he didn't care. He walked around giving glares at people who dared to look his way.

At dusk Koenma asked to speak to him. Hiei didn't want to go he could only imagine what Koenma would say.

Hiei found himself waiting outside Koenma's office a few minutes later. He glared at any demon walking down the hallway who dared glance at him. He could hear in Koenma's office and the meeting that was going on.

A minute later some people walked out of the room. A variety of demons walked out, tall ones, short ones, weak ones, powerful ones. As soon and they got down the hallway Koenma called Hiei into the room. Koenma was looking down at his papers in his teen form when Hiei walked into the room.

Hiei hoped he would stay that was but as soon as Koenma started to talk he looked up. He stopped but Hiei knew it was coming. Koenma busted out laughing at the site of Hiei all pink.

Hiei had left his cloak at Kurama's house and now regretted leaving it. He finally got fed up with Koenma's laughing and walked back out the door.

"Hiei wait! I was just kidding around. It's not as bad as you think," Koenma yelled after him.

Koenma ran out of his office and walked along side Hiei as he walked down the hall.

**Okay well now I'm stuck I'm open to suggestions…any suggestion…if you have an idea…even if you don't like it…tell it to me! I'll work something out with it! Okay well is being stupid. I put one of my poems on the wrong category and it banned me until the 23rd of june…but I'm leaving tomorrow! I could replace chapter 4 with chapter 5 if you want but tell me what you think! Hurry! **


	5. Mission

"Anyway I have a mission for you, if you're up to it," Koenma challenged.

Hiei stopped, "What do you mean if I'm up to it?"

"Well you obviously don't like being seen like that," Koenma said

"I don't care what other people think. They have a problem and I kill them, end of story," Hiei said.

"Good. Then it's settled you and the other spirit detectives **(sorry sadandlonely.)** leave tomorrow," Koenma said.

With that Koenma walked back down the hallway and into his office. Hiei realized he had gotten tricked. He didn't really want to go.

That evening Hiei finally went back to Kurama's house and knocked on the door. After a minute of no one answering Hiei jumped up to the tree beside Kurama's window. Kurama left the window open for Hiei whenever he wanted to drop in without being seen by his mother.

Hiei thought nothing of it and jumped through the window. The room was pitch black and no one was to be seen. Hiei shrugged and walked over to pick up his cloak which was on the floor. As he stood back up he noticed something wrong out of the corner of his eye.

On the floor was something red and crystal shaped. He walked over and picked it up. He thought of where he had seen it before and realized it was from Yukina's hair. He clutched it in his hands and made his way downstairs.

The stairs creaked as he walked down them.

"I'm looking for Hiei," someone said.

Hiei stayed hidden in the shadows of the stairs.

"That would be me, what do you want?" Hiei asked.

He couldn't even imagine how bad his reputation would be ruined if the heartless Hiei had a sunburn.

"I need to be able to see you to talk with you regarding certain people," the voice said.

Hiei glared even thought the person couldn't see him. He thought for a moment, he recognized that voice, but couldn't place it. He took out his katana and walked unsteadily down the stairs into the faint glow from the kitchen light that had been left on.

Hiei looked up from the floor. A figure stood in front of him about his height with bright ice blue eyes staring back at him.

"So it is true. Urameshi was tellin' the truth!" Someone else yelled. The light switched on and there stood Touya in front of him and Jin to the side. In the kitchen were Yusuke, and Kurama who both walked out.

Hiei was beyond furious, he was enraged. They had made him think something bad happened to Yukina and he had fallen for it.

"Geez shorty a little pink in the face aintcha?" Jin said. He floated over to Hiei and touched his skin. Hiei tried to grab his finger which he pulled away just in time.

"Hiei scared of what happened to us?" Yusuke asked.

By us he meant Yukina and everyone knew it.

Hiei held up the crystal from Yukina's hair, "How'd you get this?"

"While Kuwabara gave her a kiss when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders he pulled it out of her hair," Yusuke teased.

"HE WHAT!" Hiei exclaimed.

Yusuke and Jin started cracking up. Touya retreated to the couch and stared at the floor. Kurama went over beside the pinkish Hiei.

Hiei tightened his grip on the katana he had pulled out.

"Hiei relax their joking. You actually think I'd let Kuwabara do such a senseless thing?" Kurama asked.

"Why'd you let them do this to me fox?" Hiei asked.

"It was just for a little amusement. Don't be alarmed," Kurama replied.

"Koenma has another assignment for us," Hiei said, changing the subject, "He wants us there tomorrow."

With that Hiei put away his katana and walked out. He was tired of all of their foolish games and practical jokes. Hiei put his cloak on and walked down the street. He still held the crystal in his hand.


	6. On to Spirit World

Hiei sat up and pulled off his cloak. He looked at his shoulders. They were still just as pink as the day before except now they didn't have a tint of green. He sighed and put his cloak back on. He jumped down from the tree only to run into Yusuke.

"Hey Hiei we've been looking all over for ya," Yusuke said.

"I thought we'd look here in the park," Kurama said walking up behind Yusuke.

"Now all we have to do is find Kuwabara," Yusuke said, "Big oaf is probably still sleeping."

The trio walked down the street to Kuwabara's house. Some little kids would point at Hiei and ask their parents why he was all red in the face. Their parents would explain it was a sunburn and nothing to worry about.

"Nothing of the sort my ass. How I'd like to show them a sunburn that they've never seen before. One they can't live through," Hiei thought to himself. His threatening thoughts and visions of children screaming as they were all red too, calmed his anger a bit.

Kurama, as if reading Hiei's thoughts, spoke up, "Hiei disregard them. You will do nothing of the sort to harm these people."

Hiei glared at Kurama but continued walking. Suddenly Botan appeared in front of them.

"Hey Botan. Glad to see you appear from nowhere again. As you see we're one member short. We're on our way to get Kuwabara. You coming?" Yusuke asked.

"No need. Kuwabara is already at Koenma's with Yukina. He didn't want to be left behind," Botan said.

Hiei glared at her and everyone noticed. Botan laughed nervously, "Alright let's get going."

So she transported them to the bottom of Koenma's huge building where the affairs of the spirit world were always going on.

"Couldn't you have transported us all the way up?" Hiei asked.

"A little walking never hurt you," Botan said.

She finally noticed something; Hiei was a little red in the face.

"Hiei?" Botan asked looking at him, "What's the matter. Why are you red?"

She realized he had a sunburn and started cracking up laughing which made everyone but Hiei laugh about it again.

Hiei finally got fed up and walked up to Botan, "Don't make me harm you. I don't want to spend years in demon prison thank you but I wouldn't hesitate to kill you with one swift swipe," at that note Hiei pulled out his katana.

Botan laughed nervously again, "Of course. All the way up we go."

With that Botan transported them up to Koenma's office.

"It's very good to see you all again. As Hiei had informed you I have another mission for you. Normally I would send another video but this one is important," Koenma informed.

**And now I have no idea for a mission. Sorry it was so short! I'm blank totally. Help!**


End file.
